


Not Tonight

by VKDrabs (valorikei)



Series: Order Neutral RusAme Drabbles [43]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Healthy Relationships, Love, Massage, Short & Sweet, Sweet, VK Drabs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 22:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11240904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valorikei/pseuds/VKDrabs
Summary: Drabble #117: Pairing Order: RusFem!Ame / Rating: K+ / Prompt: "Well, maybe I could give you a massage?" / request for a tumblr meme. Warnings for vague mentions of past abusive relationships.





	Not Tonight

"Sorry, babe, I'm just not in the mood right now," Amelia groaned as she rubbed her temples, her bushy and unkempt brows furrowed in stressed annoyance. Ivan sat next to her on the bed, his hand gently stroking her thigh while his thumb rubbed gentle circles into her plush skin. "I've just got a lot going on and… besides, I doubt you want me to take you to a red version of Niagara Falls."

He snorted a bit at her weak attempt at a joke and leaned in, giving her a gentle kiss on the cheek. "I understand… Perhaps I can help you in some other way tonight?"

"Look, I appreciate it, but I know whatever you're thinking of will end up in sex and I just… eugh," Amelia grimaced and pried his hand off of her leg, Ivan giving her a crushed look of disappointment.

"Do you think I would disrespect you like that, Melya?" he asked softly, keeping his hands to himself until Amelia would give him her express permission to touch her again. She flinched slightly, realizing she may have been a bit too harsh. But guys would be guys, right?

"I mean, it always happened with all my previous boyfriends, so…"

There was an uncomfortable silence for a little bit as she trailed off, starting to feel guilty. But Ivan just gave her that gentle smile again, making sure to give her the space she needed.

"I would never pressure you into anything, Melya. I care far too much about you to do that."

"You… really mean it? No nothing?" Amelia questioned him with a suspicious pout, and then eventually started to relax a bit, resting her head on his strong shoulder with a gentle thud. "Well… my back _has_ been hurting…"

"Perhaps I could give you nice massage?" Ivan offered with a beaming little smile, already wrapping his arm around her to dig his dextrous fingers into her shoulder, eliciting a deep moan from her. She sighed and let her tensions ease as Ivan slowly adjusted their positions, kneeling behind her on the bed as he worked her back and neck like a true gentleman, using her moans and soft whines to guide him into where to work next.

After what must have been a solid forty minutes of pure bliss, Amelia slowly glanced back at him, that guilty look back on her face. "Thanks, I really do appreciate it. You can stop now…" Ivan eased out of his last move and smiled at her, carefully going over his knuckles to crack them all. "So, what… you want a blow job or something?"

"What?" he gasped, genuinely startled when she instantly started to blush.

"As your payment!" she blurted, looking ashamed and frankly nervous. He took in her hunched posture and then suddenly wrapped her up in a hug, earning a soft and confused gasp.

"I told you, you do not have to do that. It was my pleasure to ease your stress. Do not worry so much, if you do not truly want to then I would never make you. Want to watch a movie instead?"

Amelia blushed but at the same time couldn't stop her excited grin afterwards, her heart fluttering in her chest. She hugged Ivan back and nuzzled into him, feeling for once safe in a relationship with someone who actually seemed to respect her for once. "Thanks, bud. A movie sounds great."


End file.
